One odd day for a new Recruit
by RebelSoldier707
Summary: Hey ole boy! It's me the Redneck internet cowboy. You guys and gals wanna see some fucked up shit? Read these weird ass story's
1. Chapter 1

**One weird-ass day for the new guy **

I just got out of my truck in the rainbow parking lot, I'm here because I got transferred from Quantico to rainbow to become one of their operators.

It's dark as I walked down this concrete sidewalk headed to the HQ.

I continue to walk as I see a strange figure emerge from the shadows from behind this weird looking building.

she' so beautiful wearing an elegant purple dress beautiful purple hair in a ponytail who is she?

in the blink of an eye, she runs behind the building.

I look at my letter and it says.

(as soon as you arrive at the facility go to the major generals Ash's office do not be late, arrive no later than 19:00)

I look at my watch it's 18:35...fuck it I say!

I run over to where that Mysteries woman was, I quickly turn the corner and she is not there,

(I say to myself.)

(what the fuck)

I shrug it off as weird but just like that, (Bang) I feel something heavy and metal hit me in the back of my head, I black out.

I awake to realize that my hands are bound behind my back I'm sitting in what appears to be a dark and cold room, oww my fuckin head hurts like shit.

well hello, the Mysteries woman says in a sexy/seductive voice.

as soon as she says that 2 Unidentifiable figures emerge from the shadows with a hood over there heads and wearing big red robes.

I ask them.

What the fuck? who are you people?

The woman:

We are the blood orchids...

Redneck:

What the hell do you want?

The Woman:

We are looking for a certain person.

Redneck:

Who are you looking for?

They begin taking their hoods off.

Look I've got to meet Ash at 19:00.

Fuck I can't see my watch!

(I look up to see who this mysterious woman is)

Redneck::

General Ash!?

What are you?

How are you?!

Who the Fuck are you people?!

Ash:

We are the blood orchids.

And we are searching for a man that can please all of use!

Every man that has joined this team has gone through this process yet not one of them could even come close.

You are going to fuck all of us and you have no choice if you want to be a member of rainbow you must fuck us there is no other choice.

She cracks up in a weird sexy/crazy giggle.

Well.. we could just kill you.

(they all crack up like a bunch of 16-Year-Olds.)

Lady's if you will show this new recruit what he gonna play with tonight!

(They remove their robes.)

As one of them does so, that person tripped over there own robe and falls.

Ela:

Damn it IQ your such a fucking klutz!

IQ:

Shut up Ela you fucking bitch at least I can stand up after I've been on the floor.

The last guy we had in here he fucked you so hard you couldn't FUCKING WALK!

Ela:

OH, SO WHAT BITCH?!

Lady's please stop, not during the initiation as the three of them stand there in full glory starring at me.

(Ash is wearing a purple bra and panties that bitch wants some if a bitch has matching underwear that means they horny as fuck!)

(At least that's what they say.)

So Ash Ela and IQ huh?

( I say to Myself)

IQ's wearing blue and Ela is wearing green I guess the drapes match the carpet.

I ask the Girls.

Redneck:

So am I getting my dick sucked or what?

The three of them look at me and say oh yes I'm getting that first!

Ela:

Fuck you IQ!

I'm going first.

Ash says.

I'm the leader I go first.

She kneels down and unzips my jeans, my raging boner finally breaths some fresh air

Springs forward and hits her in the face and she laughs and begins to suck me off.

My cock throbbing, her head sloshing up and down licking and sucking real hard

her right-hand jerking and sucking me off and her left rubbing her pussy.

Ela and IQ are totally lesboing out on the floor licking and moaning, in fact, the whole room was not cold anymore it was hot and sweaty and the moans were ringing off the walls.

I look down at Ash and tell her to not stop!

Redneck:

OHH, Baby, that feels so fucking good!

She looks up with those beautiful blue eyes and giggles sexually.

She sounds like a fucking slut sucking and sloshing around.

Redneck:

If you wanna have a man fuck you into submission till you cum so hard your eyes feel like they're gonna pop out, and your legs are in a coma.

(I whisper to Her)

Cut Me Loose.

.

.

.

(meanwhile) (IQ X ELA) (LEMON)

Ela:

IQ?

IQ:

Yes?

Ela:

FUCKING Ash that bitch always steals the Guy first!

IQ:

Yeah, I know its Bullshit.

Ela looks at IQ in an intense stare.

IQ looks at her and says

What's the matter?

Ela starts rubbing her legs together.

IQ:

Ela don't!

Ela:

What? Ash is a Bitch and steals the Guy for Herself every Fucking time and I'm HORNY AS FUCK!

IQ:

Every time we fuck, while Ash is Fucking the Guy we fuck so hard we pass out and when we wake up.

Ash runs off with the Guy to who knows where.

Ela walks close to IQ and holds IQ's chin in Her hand and leans in close to her ear and whispers.

Ela:

You know you want this.

IQ thinks to herself (Fuck it She's not the only one that's Horny)

They start to kiss in fiery passion.

They both lay down on the floor still kissing and Ela's on top.

(Of course, she always was one to spawn rush) (wink);

Ohh, Fuck Ela!

Ela:

IQ I'm gonna eat that pussy like I'm eating Fucking shrimp fried rice!

Ela starts eating her out.

IQ has one hand supporting her and the other is bitting her fingernail.

Moaning this sexy cute noise.

Ela:

Oh my god, you taste so good!

IQ:

Ela don't stop oh my god!

Yes yes yes right there OH FUCK YES YES YES

AHHHH FUCK!

IQ cums so hard, she is panting really hard.

Ela lays on her side laying on her right arm supporting her body and keeping her head up

A devilish grin comes across her head and IQ looks over at her with a tired look still panting.

MY TURN BITCH (she chuckles sexy)

IQ:

Fuck me Damnit.

IQ proceeds to start kissing Ela and fingering Her.

IQ:

Damn! Ela your so wet!

Ela:

Every time I look at you I feel this funny feeling in my heart.

(Fuck why do I have to say this mushy shit?)

You have had my back in battle so many time's that I thought...

IQ:

What?

Ela:

That I would never see you again!

Ela and IQ start to sniffle and hug.

Ela:

Don't you dare think that you're not gonna finish what you started!

IQ start's to grope Ela's lushes beautiful rack and kiss in a FIERY passion spit and saliva all over there body's.

IQ Stare's at Ela in an eternal gaze a look only can be explained as the true passion of love and lust.

IQ proceeds to finger and lick Ela's Pussy, Juice's goodness.

Ela:

OHHH FUCK IQ OH MY GOD THATS IT THATS IT MHHHMMM.

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK YES YES YES.

OH MY GOD IM CUMMING IM CUMMING CUMMING.

AHHHHHHGHHHHHH FUCK...

They both layover on the floor panting and heaving and breathing really hard...

They both fade away into the night time darkness...

IQ looks toward Ela.

IQ:

I love you.

They Holding hands and fall asleep.

(Back to Ash the slut)

Ash continues to suck that hard erect cock spit and saliva going everywhere mixed with pre-cum.

Oh SHIT ASH IM GONNA CUM!

Ash gets up and cuts one of his hand's free and goes back to sucking.

Ash:

Give me that cum DADDY!

Redneck:

OHH SHIIT

(Ash open's up that slutty mouth fantasizing about that cum)

Redneck:

OHHH SHIT HER YOU GO SLUT!

I shoot the biggest cumshot ever all over that pretty little face.

Ash's mouth is full to the brim with that delicious cum.

She swallows and licks her mouth clean.

She smiles and laughs seductively.

come on free my other hand and let me fuck your brains out!

(Ash gets up and wipes her mouth and cut my other hand free)

Ash:

There is a bed in the other room come on!

I'm walking with Ash down this hallway.

She looks back at me and is about to say something, but all of a sudden I cut Her off.

I grab Ash by the back of Her head and she's looking at me terrified I laugh and look at Her.

Redneck:

You have not idea who your fucking with do you?

Ash:

Please stop your hurting Me!

Redneck:

I'm gonna rape you Bitch!

Ash:

No please not like this your hurting Me!

I grab that Bitch and push Her head against the wall and stick my THROBBING HARD COCK in that sweet sweet PUSSY.

Ash:

Owwww that hurts STOP!

Redneck:

You're IN MY WORLD I'M YOUR MASTER I MAKE THE RULES IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!

She answers in a quiet soft voice with tear's rolling down Her face.

Ash:

Yes, Master...

Redneck:

CALL ME DADDY BITCH!

Ash:

Yes, Daddy!

I start thrusting that tight pussy real nice and hard

Redneck:

You like that Slut?!

Ash:

Yes, Daddy!

Redneck:

TELL ME YOU WANT IT!

Ash:

I want it, Daddy.

Fuck my Daddy!

Ohh, fuck that feels good Daddy!

Redneck:

Yeah, you little Slut!

Do you want my cum Whore?

Ash:

Yes, Daddy Please!

Redneck:

Where do you want it General of the Sluts?

Ash:

Cum in Me Daddy, please!

Redneck:

OHHH SHIT HERE IT CUM'S

FUCK FUCK FUCK SHIT SHIT...

I cum in that Slut so much Her belly bulge's Full of that sweet sweet love nectar, so much it's running down her leg's and on the floor.

Redneck:

How was that Ash?

Ash:

Oh my God, that was really good.

Redneck:

What is it?

General Ash?

Ash:

I was just thinking I never asked your name.

what your name?

Redneck:

Everybody call's me Redneck but you can call me Tex.

Ash:

Well, Tex, be in my office at 06:00 tomorrow I've got a Mission for you.

Redneck:

Yes, ma'am.

How the Fuck do I get out of here?

Ash:

Go down the hall and take a right you'll be back outside and follow the sidewalk and go to the Dormitory.

Your room's 237.

Oh here, She throws me a spare set of keys.

I'll see you later Tex.

Later Slut.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Weird Ass Day For The New Guy**

I walk toward's the main HQ at Rainbow.

I arrive at the main entrance and see a familiar face.

I see IQ standing listening to some music with Her pink headphone's and green jumpsuit on smoking on some of that Redneck smoke's pack of Red's.

Redneck:

IQ? is that you?

IQ:

I'll be damned if it isn't the new Guy.

Redneck:

How are you this morning?

IQ:

hold on, I never as your you name, still puffing on that cancer stick.

Redneck:

Oh, it's Redneck.

IQ:

Okay, Redneck where you headed?

Redneck:

Got to go see the Boss Woman General Ash.

IQ:

Oh, that Bitch.

Redneck:

Why do you think that? I mean you are a part of that Fucking dumb Club blood orchid's that She runs.

She quickly walks toward's me and put's a knife up to My throat.

Redneck:

Woah now slick hold up a minute!

IQ:

You better watch your tongue before I FUCKING cut it out!

Redneck:

Easy, put the knife down, please?

She lower's the knife and puts it back in Her little satchel She keeps it in.

IQ:

I don't say things twice so listen to me got it?

Redneck:

Sure thing.

IQ:

Stay the FUCK away from Me got it?

Redneck:

Okay.

IQ:

Good.

IQ begins to walk away but turn's around and say's.

Ash the Slut's office is on the Sixth floor in room R in the back corner can't miss it.

Thank's IQ see you later.

Whatever.

She put's Her headphone's back on and jog's off into the distant's.

Damn nice ASS *JIGGLE JIGGLE*.

(I say to Myself.)

(HAHA, I'm gonna FUCK that Bitch just gotta wait for now.)

I look at My watch.

5:45 FUCK gotta go!

I arrive at General Ash's office.

Redneck:

Good Morning General.

Ash throw's the file She was looking at on Her desk and stare's me up and down and huffs.

General?

Ash:

Sit down.

Redneck:

Yes, Ma'am.

Permission to speak freely General.

She looks at me with one eyebrow up.

Redneck:

You know this is the FBI and Joint Task Force and not the Military right?

Redneck:

Oh Yes, Ma'am.

Ash:

FUCK it permission granted.

Redneck:

You look a lot different without Your Red bed sheet's.

Don't bother me though In the hill's of Tennessee I've seen plenty of Cults and Clans.

You look good in that Black Viper outfit.

Ash:

Well, thank you.

She gets up and walk's along Her desk with one hand sliding on it.

She hop's on Her desk and put's Her foot on my jean's crushing My DICK.

Redneck:

OWWWW FUCK FUCK THAT HURT'S DAMN IT!

Ash:

I have a little mission for You.

Redneck:

FUCK ALRIGHT WHATEVER JUST GET YOUR DAMN FOOT OF ME!

She Relive's My DICK and giggles and laughs.

She hop's up and walks 's back to Her chair.

She reaches into Her drawer and grab's a file marked CLASSIFIED.

Ash:

you are gonna do me a favor.

Redneck:

What is it?

Ash:

I've been doing some research on an underground lesbian sex ring going on right here in Rainbow many members are believed to be involved.

I'm calling this Mission, Operation 69.

Redneck:

And what do you want me to do about it?

Ash:

I have a lead on one of our most seasoned operator's code name Frost real Name Tine Lin Tsang.

She mostly is on different missions, but She is currently in Her Room 239 She is the Room right across from You.

Redneck:

What do you want Me to Do to Her?

Ash:

Do whatever you have to do to make Her give you a lead on Operation 69 is that understood?

Redneck:

Yes Ma'am consider it done.

I stand up to leave Her office I walk toward's the door.

Ash:

And Tex.

I turn around.

Yes?

Ash:

Do this for me and I may have a reward for You when You get done.

Sure thing.

I depart the building headed to the Dorm's to confront Frost.


	3. Chapter 3

I arrive at The dorm's and see frost walking to Her room and slow down to observe Her I don't want Her to know what's about to Happen.

She walks up through the hall to Her door (damn she look's so FUCKING good!) She appear's to just got done with a workout and jog.

Sweat glistening on Her skin, skin tight clothes big TIT'S, ( I hope She doesn't co-operate so i can RAW DOG that WET PUSSY I'm gonna grab that FUCKING ponytail and FUCK Her brain's out )

She open's Her door and enter's Her room, ( I quickly but sneak-fully follow Her )

She enter's and throw's Her phone and headphone's on Her couch She walk to Her refrigerator and grab's a bottle of water and begin's chugging it.

I sneak quietly into Her room and shut the door behind Me, I can see She is standing by the window peacefully looking outside at Mother nature's beautiful creation.

As I walk toward's Her all of a sudden *SMACK*.

OWWWWW FUCKING SHIT GODDAMNIT!

She look's behind Her at Me and Pull's Her pistol and point's it at Me and yell's, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? AND WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!

FUCK GET THIS THING OFF ME!, IM NEW HERE DAMNIT!

SHIT.

She run's over to Me and pull's the Frost mat off of My leg.

Thank's Frost, Why the fuck do You have a bear trap In Your room?

She push's Me against the wall breaking some glass and wood from the wall and pull's Her pistol and points at my throat.

She ask's Me.

WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?

FUCKING DAMN, My Name's Redneck.

Why are you following Me?

I'm not.

Really? do You think I'm stupid?

I saw you in the hall dumbass.

Shit FUCK Me.

Now tell me the truth before I put a round of lead through that thick skull!

I'm trying to meet all my new teammates since I just got here, I followed you In the hall cause I was nervous You looked really pretty.

Oh okay cool.

She back's off and lets Me go.

Do you have a first aid kit? cause my leg is bleeding profusely.

Sure thing sorry about that You understand though right? creepy Guy stalking Me to My room right?

Yeah sorry about that really bad move won't do that again.

Now that med kit?

Sure, let Me go get it.

Come here sit down I'll fix Your leg.

I sit down on Her couch She get's down on Her knee's and start's applying bandages and gauze.

She asks me.

So Redneck, where you from?

The valley of the three forks in Tennessee, same as Daniel Boone.

Who the HELL is Daniel Boone?

He was an American pioneer He was the original BADASS.

Where the hell is Tennessee?

Down South a ways go back round the holler you need 4-Wheel-Drive.

What about you?

IM FROM CANADA EH!

FUCKING MAPPLE SYRUP EH!

FUCKING MAPPLE SYRUP COMING OUT OF HER ASSHOLE EH!

What the FUCK?

Sorry, We Canadians all LOVE FUCKING MAPPLE SYRUP EH!

RIGHT RIGHT I GET IT!

Down there in Tennessee We FUCK our Cousins daily RED-RED-RED-REDNECK CORNBREAD EATIN MOTHERFUCKERZ

See now were both crazy.

Why the hell is your name Redneck?

Cause I'm a cornbread eatin HELL raisin shotgun shootin catfish fishin John Deer plowin God forgiven Whiskey drinkin Son of a gun!

Why the HELL are You in Rainbow?

Cause I like FUCKING BITCHS, Rainbow got all the hot BITCHS, plus I like serving My Country.

That's rude Your a real dick, you shouldn't talk about Woman like that it's rude.

Sorry, I'm sorry growing up I didn't have the time to be sensitive to words.

Its fine whatever, anyway I fixed Your leg let it rest awhile.

She looked at Me and turned around going towards Her kitchen table.

She is looking for something.

( Nows My chance time to put Her up to the test shes lowered Her guard )

I take out My pistol and walk over to Her and hit Her over the Head with it.

Shes knocked out cold.

To FUCKING EZ!

I grab Her put duck-tape over Her mouth, Pick Her up and throw Her over My shoulders and proceed to walk back to My room.

I get to My room and shut the door and lock it, sitting Her down closing the blinds and grabbing a chair.

I put Her in the chair with Her hands tied behind Her and Her feet tied together and removing the tape from Her mouth.

Now We wait I go over to My cabinet grab My favorite glass and My Whiskey Evan Williams Tennessee Whiskey.

I pull a chair over in front of Her Shes in the chair in the middle of the room with a table to Her left.

I sit in front of Her and pour some of that heartbreakin medicine and begin to drink.

I sit there staring at Her and realize somethings not right HMM?

Oh I know, I take off Her Leggings and Her Skimpy Shirt leaving only Her bra and panty.

*Guggggggggggggggg Ahhhh* (BURP)

Goddamn that's good FUCKING Whiskey!

Shes still asleep.

Man fuck this I finish the glass and throw it at the wall, I stutter over to Her and slap Her with My left hand and start Fingering Her with My right.

She starts to moan and finally, She wakes up.

Hey baaaaabbbby good to see Your awake.

REDNECK WHAT THE FUCK!?

SHHHHHHHHH its okay your okay were all okay, baby I tell you what.

WHAT REDNECK?!.

I'm totally FUCKED up!

HAHAHA.

STOP!, Why am I naked?, Stop touching Me that feels weird!

It's all right baby just relax and enjoy.

NO STOP PLEASE I WON'T TELL ANYONE JUST LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!

OWWWHHH FUCK THAT FEELS SO WEIRD STOP!

SHUT UP BEFORE YOU MAKE ME MAD!

NO STOP!

BITCH YOU ARE IN MY WORLD NOW!, I MAKE THE RULES IM YOUR RULER IM YOUR GOD YOU OBEY ME OR FACE MY WRATH!

( She starts to cry )( She sniffles )

I'm sorry Master.

Please Forgive Me.

That's more like it Girl.

(With Her mascara running down Her face with Her tears)

I walked up to Her unzipping My jeans pulling out My HARD THROBBING COCK ready to turn this little innocent Girl into a full-fledged CUM SLUT.

She gasps, oh my God that's huge!

You can just untie me and leave right now I promise I won't tell a soul!

WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY?!

I'm sorry Master forgive me.

Open up SLUT!.

I walk over to Her and shove my juice love stick deep in Her throat.

She gasps and begins to SUCK, bobbing back and forth SUCKING that HARD COCK real good sounding like a real SLUT.

She gags and SUCKS.

Do you like that SLUT?

She mutters out, MHHHMMMMM.

OHHHHHHH BAAAAABBBY thats so good FUCK!

Deep-throating it so well.

GGGGGAAAAAGGGGGH, Bringing Herself up for air momentarily.

Keep SUCKING SLUT!.

She nodes in response.

SHIT BABY IM GONNA CUM!.

OPEN THAT PRETTY MOUTH WIDE OPEN!

( She opens her mouth and sticks her tongue out )

HERE YOU GO SLUT!.

FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!.

I bust a big ole load all over that pretty face of Hers covered all over from ear to ear dripping down all over those big ole tittys.

She swallows all of it.

I stick My dick back in Her mouth to clean it off.

CLEAN IT OFF SLUT!.

Okay, master.

( She cleans it off and swallows all of it )

Now I'm only gonna ask once, so listen up.

What is it, Redneck?

How are you connected to that underground lesbian sex ring going on here at Rainbow?

What are you talking about?.

Don't play dumb I know you're connected to it!

I have no idea what you're talking about!

Really?

Honestly!

I didn't want to do this but you forced my hand here.

What are you talking about?

( i walk up to her and cut the tie that is attached to the chair )( Her hands are still tied together )

Are you finally letting me go?

No.

I grab Her by Her throat and push her up against the wall.

OWW YOUR HURTING ME STOP!

Your gonna play dumb with Me?!

I don't know anything about some lezbo shit so just stop!

You don't talk you get FUCKED SUCKS for you.

( I take Her to the table and push Her face down on it )( I pull those panties down to Her knees )

STOP THIS HAS GONE TO FAR!

( I feel up that juicy PUSSY soaking wet )

Damn Frost nice and wet ready just for Me!

No please don't I've never done that before you've hurt me enough already just leave!

NOPE! SORRY SLUT!

I shove my dick into that sweet sweet PUSSY.

OWWWWWW THAT REALLY HURTS FUCCCCCCKKKKKK OH MY GOD THAT CRAZY!

Damn seeing this dripping wet PUSSY reminds me of the first time I FUCKED a BITCH.

Mary Anne now that was fun God I had the biggest crush on Her "The Farmers Daughter"

You think you're wet?, try FUCKING in a creek!

Damn you got a really nice PUSSY, nice and TIGHT!

I thrust really hard and fast.

All you have to do is tell me what I wanna know and all of this stop.

I already told you I don't know what you're talking about!

Have it your way SLUT.

GOD IM GONNA BUST FUUUUUUCCKKKKK BABY YOU READY FOR YOUR FIRST CREAMPIE?!

WHAT!

NO DONT CUM INSIDE ME I MIGHT GET PREGNANT!

TO LATE, FUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKK AHHHHHHHHHHHH HERE YOU GOOOO.

NOOOOOOOOOOO!

( I cum so much I pull out and it just starts gushing out she falls over on the floor too tired to stand )

I give my DICK a couple extra strokes onto Her face.

She lays there on the floor panting with cum dripping down her face.

Well, that was fun just lay there and rest I'm gonna get another drink.

.

.

.

( Time jump )

I wake up and its dark outside Fuck damn what time is it?

18:55.

Fuck better check my phone, 10 missed calls from Ash DAMNIT.

I call General Ash.

She answers.

TEX GODDAMNIT WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?

I've been "interrogating" Frost.

Did She tell you anything?

No, I can't get anything out of Her I think She doesn't know anything about Operation 69.

Do you still have Her?

Yes, Ma'am.

Bring Her to Me at that building We meet at, got it?

Yes, Ma'am.

I grab Frost, Still out cold, and put Her in Her chair and cut her Ties off I grab a towel to clean Her up I take off her bra and panties.

Putting Her shirt and leggings back on Her.

I'm gonna keep these to remember this special occasion.

I pick Her up and Head to That mystery building.


End file.
